


Oh, My Little Star Sweeper

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Gen, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther and five are twins, Theyre so underrated, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: La La Lu, La La Lu, And May Love Be Your Keeper...-“Oh darling…” She mumbled, “I told you that you looked handsome no matter what.”





	Oh, My Little Star Sweeper

2003

Grace stroked her sons blonde hair with a sad smile. Her eldest had had a fight with his siblings over their missing brother. Now he laid with his face buried in her skirts.

“Mama?” Said his muffled voice.

“Yes, Luther dear?”

“Would I look okay with brown hair?”

Grace contemplated for a moment. “Why do you ask?”

“I wanna know if Diego is right, that I look like-”

Grace sighed. Sir. Reginald had never told One and Five about their blood relation, and now her poor missing baby may never know. The others had seemed to suspect though. She had raised very clever children.

Gently, she pulled him up so she could cup his cheek. “Well, I think think that you look handsome no matter what. Tell you what, next time we send for supplies, I will sneak in a request for wash-out hair dye. How about that?”

A grin spread across Luther’s face. “Thanks Mama.”

————————-  
2013

Grace had a sense of deja vu as she stroked her sons hair, once golden, but now dull. The fairy lights that lit up his room when he was young were dim and flickering. Blood was caked under his fingernails and dripped down his arms and back.

“Oh darling…” She mumbled, “I told you that you looked handsome no matter what.”

“I’m sorry, Mom.”


End file.
